prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS21
Is episode 21 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary Akudaikan is angry about Dorodoron's failure, and Michiru with Kaoru go to defeat Pretty Cure. The girls at school went to kill them, were angrily walking, and Saki invited them stargazing to mai's house. Michiru accepted. In the evening, Michiru and Kaoru came, but noticed, that they're not th only ones invited. Kenta started joking, but everyone were left cold. Since Michiru and Kaoru were only with their seifuku, Mai offered them mufflers to put on. Then everyone went to learn about stars, and tried seeing them on cosmic telescope. Flappy and Choppy were also stargazing with their mini telescopes on the roof. Flappy said he can see something prettier than the stars, turning his telescope to Choppy, but then a bettle landed on his telescope, scarying him. Choppy thought, that he likes beetles. Later, Saki and Mai went to bring snacks, and Michiru with Kaoru volunttered to come too. When the 4 were alone, Michiru and Kaoru prepared to finish them, but Mai's mom broke something again. Everybody turned, and she apologised for making such noise. She said, that everything, that has a form, someday breaks - meaning, that you should treasure everything while it's still alive and good. Then they went back, and thought about what kind of planets they could be. Kenta was the North star, because his jokes are always cold. Yuuko became Mars, because of her red face. Kenta called Saki Black Hole, because she eats infinite amounts of bread. Michiru became Moon. Kaoru didn't really cared.Kazuya suggested for Saki to be Sun, because the house becomes brighter when she comes. Then Saki asked everyone to call her Sun. Michiru and Kaoru went to the balcony, and Saki with Mai came too. The girls didn't understood how can watching stars can be fun, and the girls explained, that the stars are proof, that everything is alive like we are. Then Mai's dad asked girls to help him a bit. Michiru and Kaoru remembered the good things, that happened to them because of Saki and Mai, but then remembered Akudaikaan. the girls said, that they don't need any friends, because they were always just 2. They changed their clothes back to Dark Fall clothes, and with wind started shaking electricity wires, making the electricity disappear in the whole town. Then the summoned uzaina from the meteor Mai's dad had. Saki and Mai went away, and Uzaina stopped them. The girls transformed. Uzaina could shoot stars from the sky, and mai' hous e was in danger. Then Bloom and Egret said, that today is special day, since Michiru and Kaoru came to Mai's house. Their social skills aren't the best and they are a bit strange their own way, but they have many good points, and thus they won't forgive them for attacking. Michiru and Kaoru were surprised, that Pretty Cure are battling for their sake. Then Bloom and Egret used Twin Stream Splash, and defeated uzaina. Then a meteorite fell in the forest. Mai noticed 2 strange faces in the moon. Later, everyone said goodbye to the girls, and Mai kept thinking. Then Michiru gave back their mufflers to Mai, and a leaf fell. The only trees were up the hill where the battle was. Then Mai realised, that the 2 faces were actually Michiru and Kaoru. That Night, Michiru and Kaoru were eating panpakapan's bread Saki gave them before, and thinking about everything. Saki was looking at the window, waiting for a day like that again, and Mai kept thinking about Michiru and Kaoru. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Akudaikan Secondary Characters *Hoshino Kenta Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star